Melt
by XxXmannequinXxX
Summary: AU Evelyn was always so lonely. She had the voice of an angel. Vincent is sent to her school. How will love and being 17 in 2006 change him?
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sinclairs.

* * *

Evelyn walked down the crowded hallway. A few people said hi to her, but then they went off with other people. She walked down the performing arts hallway when she ran into someone. She looked up to see Eric.

"Come into my office," he said.

She did as told and he shut the door behind them.

"Take a seat," he said motioning to a chair.

She did as she was told and he sat down as well. He rolled his chair next to hers.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

She told him, "It's nothing. I'm just a silly girl in a silly world."

"I can't have my future partner sad like this," he said. "You'll make me sad. Please just talk to me," he pleaded.

She told him, "I used to always have people dying to hang out with me and now not a single person says more than hi. I spend all my study halls and all my time at home on homework and it never gets done. My mother drinks and drinks and tells me how worthless I am. I tell her that I'm just a silly girl in silly world."

"You aren't silly," he said. "We are some of the few who aren't."

She stared at him. He put a comforting arm around her and she snuggled up to him thankful for the warmth of another human.

"Sing," he said turning the radio on.

She recognized the song and did as she was told.

"That was good," he said.

She continued to sing. This is what she was here for, to sing. Eric was actually the choral teacher. He worked alongside the Choral Director for the whole district, but he was getting old. Eric or Mr. Davey was training her up to be the new Choral Director. He had no interest himself in the job. This was his fourth year teaching. He was only in his twenties, Evelyn in her teens and the Choral Director was nearing seventy.

"That was beautiful," he said.

She replied with a, "Thank you."

"YOU are beautiful," he said.

She stared at him. He brought his lips to hers. She weakly responded. There was a knock at the door, and they parted. She slowly got up and Eric called in for the person. It was her singing nemesis Mandy. Evelyn walked out of the room as Eric told Mandy to take a seat and she did as told as he shut the door. Evelyn stayed where she was.

"Sing," said Eric on the other side of the door.

Mandy did as told. When she was finished he said, "That was very beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. Evelyn could just imagine her big cute smile.

"YOU are beautiful," said Eric.

Evelyn couldn't stand it any longer. She ran. She ran outside and past the school. She didn't stop until she was beyond the vision of anyone at the school. She sank down under a tree and cried. She heard footsteps approach and she held her breath. She saw Jeremy and the gang.

"Fucking filthy slut," he spat at her. Everyone with him laughed. When Evelyn didn't do anything they left her. She slowly got up and returned to the school. She sat in the shadows and out of sight. An hour went by and her mother still wasn't there. Jack, her ex-boyfriend came and sat next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered back meekly.

Soon Brett came over as well and Evelyn spaced out. Before she knew it Jack was pummeling him. Brett stormed off and Jack was left next to Evelyn with a bloody lip. She tried to lighten the situation with a story, but he just yelled at her and stormed off. He approached Jeremy and his gang. His fists randomly ran into people and then he ran off. Evelyn looked out over the campus to see Eric finally going home. He had his arm around another teacher. Suddenly she heard his voice in her head, "I just love getting close to anyone who will let me. All of life is a giant fuck." Evelyn began to cry. She then stared out into the distance, fading away from the world. Her concentration was broken when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and refused to answer it. It was Jack. So then, another hour went by and her mother finally came. Evelyn got in the car as her mother yelled at her about how she was a freak and a mistake.

At exactly four A.M. Evelyn's alarm clock went off. She went about getting ready. She dressed in black. She dressed in every style in the everyday, but today she made sure that her outfit gave the impression that she didn't want anyone to talk to her. Yesterday was still on her mind and she hadn't had a day so bad in a while. At 6:30 her and her mother got into their car and drove off. Evelyn loved how early it was; her mother was too sleepy to yell, it still looked like night, and the city was still asleep. Her mother dropped her off and she walked to the main landing, the area between the two major staircases. A couple of guys were already there. They were Special Education guys. This was where the "SPED"s hung out. Evelyn had amazing intelligence, but she loved these people. They would never press her to talk, they worshiped her, they weren't always going on about how Mainstream TV ruins everything, and every single guy in this group liked her. Of course, many "normal" guys liked her too. By 7:30 the gang was all there and Amanda made everyone stay quiet as Evelyn sang. She loved how good this made her feel…

She got through the first couple of periods of the day. She hadn't opened her mouth since she sang. It was now her lunch. She made her way to the lunchroom when she saw the principle with a new student.

"Evie, could you come here a minute?" he called to her.

"Of course!" she said putting her biggest (and fakest) smile.

She walked over there and the principle put a hand on her shoulder, "Vincent, this is Evie. She is a staff favorite, as well as one of my favorites. Not like I'm picking favorites… Any way! She would be more than happy to help you out."

Evelyn looked at the student. He was dressed in a similar fashion as she. He had on big black pants with chains, army boots, and a black t-shirt with a trench coat on top. But that wasn't the most eccentric part of his appearance… it was his mask. He was wearing a mask that was flesh colored. From a distance you might not notice that it was a mask. It had no hole for the mouth, but had holes for the eyes and nose. But one of the eyeholes didn't lead to an eye. It was pitch black. Nothing.

"So, Evie this is Vincent. Vincent this is Evie," said the principle. "Hold on Vincent, I'm going to talk to her alone for a second and then she will take you to lunch." He led Evelyn away, just out of earshot. "He is a new student. He has been home schooled for all of his life. In addition, he is mute. He can hear and has an intelligence level that may just exceed yours. I want you to make sure he doesn't get lost or made fun of. Okay?"

"Okay, sir."

"Good. Now take him to lunch."

Evelyn went to Vincent and led him to the lunchroom.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He shook his head no in reply, so she led him to the back of the lunchroom and to an empty table.

"Did you get a laptop?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"Could I see it quickly?"

He didn't even nod his head, but simply got it out and handed it to her. She asked for his I.D. card and he gave it to her. She logged into his computer using the information on the I.D. card and set up SecondClass the e-mailing program. He handed the computer back to him.

"Stay in that program, I'm going to e-mail you."

She got out her own computer and logged into SecondClass.

"Hey Vincent,

I hope you enjoy it here. The people can be a lot nicer than most kids in High School… sometimes. But don't let that worry you.

So you were home schooled before?

Do you have any siblings?

Where are you from?

3 Eve"

She sent the message and waited while he typed back…

"Eve,

If everyone is as pleasant as you then I won't regret this. I was home schooled, but my mother decided that I need to go to a public school. We used to reside in Louisiana. My mother moved me and my brothers here. My father was doing some rather illegal procedures… he was a doctor. So the last sane decision my mother made was to move to Nebraska and to have Bo and I attend a top ten school to better our futures. I protested, but she insisted. Bo is my twin and Lester is six years our elder.

Tell me about your family.

- Vincent"

"Vincent,

Well I have a mother who is a good for nothing drunk. I've never met my father and my older brother Chris is going to art college. Not really anything else to say there.

What kind of music are you into?

3 Eve"

"Eve,

I rather enjoy metal. I like Marilyn Manson. His songs can be so violent yet so beautiful and in order to really understand his songs you have to read into his lyrics. Just like people… I also enjoy My Chemical Romance, Cradle of Filth, and bands such as that.

Your brother is attending art college? That is quite interesting. I myself am very interested in art. My mother is quite the artist. I follow in her footsteps. Are you into art?

-Vincent"

"Vincent,

You like metal? That's pretty cool. I like the same bands. I thought we would have a similar taste in music…

Anyway, I like art. I've tried to be like my brother, but I'm horrible at painting, sculpting, drawing and such. I am very good with words though. Almost every issue of the schools art Zine has my stories and poems. And I am a fabulous singer. The district has made plans to make me the new Choral Director for the entire district.

3 Eve"

He read it and before he could click reply the bell rang. Evelyn put her computer away and Vincent followed suit. Somehow they had three of their last four classes together. Vincent always sat next to her. She would spend her time drawing and teacher would call on her and somehow she would know the answer. They would smile at her. If there was ever a need for a volunteer or a sidekick she was called on. Even the most unpleasant woman ever treated her nice. Their Advanced Algebra teacher would yell at everyone else and tell him or her how horrid his or her work was, but she would smile at Evelyn and tell her how wonderful she was. She didn't pick on Vincent, because he was Evelyn's responsibility. She didn't want her to be a failure at the job the principle set out for her. Last class of the day was when they went separate ways. When school was over Evelyn watched as Vincent stormed away from everyone and went to the student parking lot. She watched as he got into an old pick-up truck and drive off.


	2. Meeting the New Kids

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sinclairs.

* * *

Evelyn shivered. It was a cold morning. She had been outside waiting for Vincent for about a half hour. Finally she saw him get out of his truck. She walked to him.

"Good morning Vincent," she said, smiling sweetly. He had had a frown, but now his face seemed to lighten. "Come, meet my friends," she said taking his hand and leading him into the school and to the SPED's spot.

"YAY! Evie's here!" shouted Amanda. In reply Evelyn ran and jumped on Amanda. In a second everyone except for Vincent was jumping and shoving in every direction. This was a small mosh pit. Finally they calmed down and begged Evelyn to sing.

"Ok, but first I want you all to meet Vincent," she said looking to him. He looked timid. "It's okay," she said opening an arm to him. He walked over and stared down at his feet.

"Hello Vincent!" came several voices. "Sing, sing!" said a few others.

Evelyn sang and from the very first note everyone was quiet. Vincent savored every note. Time seemed to stop around them as her sweet voice filled their ears with songs of love and fantasy battles. When she finished everyone kept still as if in a trance and Vincent hungered to hear more.

Evelyn and Vincent sat down and everyone started talking. Evelyn and Vincent had a good SecondClass conversation on music. The bell rang and Vincent went with one of the SPED's as they shared a homeroom. Evelyn was bored during homeroom and first period. Vincent made friends and on SecondClass they discussed art. They showed him their drawing books and he was surprised to find that they were quite talented. Second period Vincent made his way to the choir room. Even though he couldn't sing, it was thought that he should be in the class. The atmosphere was nice and even the administration knew that what courses he took wouldn't really matter. He went there expecting to see Evelyn, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. The bell rang and everyone took their seat. A twenty-something year old man came out.

"Today is Tuesday and that means that Evelyn will be teaching you. But our pianist is missing. Who here is very good at playing the piano?" he asked.

Vincent looked around and not a single person raised their hand. Timidly he did. Maybe if he saved the choir, it would help for them to like him. The man motioned for him to go to the piano and Vincent did as told as the man disappeared. Soon Evelyn came out and did warm-ups with the choir. Vincent savored every moment that her voice rang out over the choir. Evelyn rather enjoyed his piano playing. He was better than the regular pianist and she was sure that the choir agreed. End of the period Evelyn ran out and Vincent slowly made his way to his next class. Evelyn had lunch. She went and sat with David, Sam and their friends. These were "nerds". Evelyn hung out with everyone. Halfway through lunch, some kids wouldn't stop throwing trash at them. Finally Evelyn stood up and went to them. There she found some "tough looking" kids and with them was an attractive boy with brown hair and brown eyes. By the smirk on his face she decided that he was in charge.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spat.

"Oh, just throwin' away trash. What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting with trash?"

"They are not trash. I believe it is you who is trash! Just leave us alone!" she stormed back to her table. The boys didn't throw anything again, but they got up and walked by, spitting on the table.

"I don't know who he is, but he needs to die," said Evelyn.

Evelyn got through the rest of her day and didn't see that boy again. She had World History last period with Vincent, who was surprised that the teacher didn't favor her. Not only that but he _refused_ to look at her or acknowledge her in any way. When the bell rang Evelyn walked Vincent partway to his truck, but he stopped her.

"Bye," she said and hugged him. At first he stood rigid, but then he hugged her back. She went to her tree and sat and Vincent savored the smell that clung to him as he got into the truck.


	3. Fights and Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sinclairs.

* * *

"Took you long enough," spat a boy already sitting in Vincent's truck. Vincent ignored him for once and mentally replayed one of the love songs Evelyn had sang…

The next morning Evelyn was stuck with a teacher doing homework. At 7:50 she walked to homeroom. She ran into Vincent and the brown haired boy. Evelyn hugged Vincent.

The boy spat, "So you're the slut fucking my brother?"

"Excuse me!" yelled Evelyn.

"Oh where _are _my manners? I'm Bo, Vincent's… brother."

"I cannot believe such filth is related to him."

"I cannot believe that such filth is related to _me_!"

"Ugh! I can't believe this. Bye Vincent, I'm going to homeroom," said Evelyn before storming off.

"Damn she's hot," muttered Bo, practically drooling.

Evelyn dozed off in homeroom and when the bell ran she ran to PE. She got changed and went up to the gym. She saw a few of her friends. She went up to them. They said hi and then ignored her. The teacher said that they were to play dodgeball; boys against girls. Everyone lined up and Evelyn looked in front of her to see Bo!

"You are going to fucking die," she spat at him.

The teacher blew the whistle and Bo ran for the balls. Evelyn ran backwards and did nothing, but dodge balls (mostly from Bo). Thanks to this she was the LAST person on her team. When she realized this she grabbed a ball and threw it at the opposing team, hitting a girls leg. She continued throwing ball, getting hit once. But it was on the head so she was still in. Finally it was just Bo.

"CATCH A FUCKING BALL!" came angry yells from her team.

Evelyn wasn't going to do that. This was personal and she wanted him to get out. For five minutes the two threw balls back and forth, always dodging at the right time. Both teams were getting very anxious and the teacher watched in amusement. The teacher checked his watched and announced that it was time to go. The kids went to change, groaning because they wished they could have played more. Evelyn ran along with them, ball in hand. Bo did the same and when they were inches apart, he threw a ball towards her thigh. She barely dodged it, jumped up and nailed him square on the nose. He stood there in shock as she ran to her locker room. She got changed and the bell rang. She walked out into the pool hallway. The only working light in the hallway flickered and went off. Evelyn could barely see. Suddenly she was thrown into a wall. She looked in front of her to see Bo.

"What the fuck was that back in there?" he yelled at her.

Evelyn didn't answer. Instead she leapt at him, her nails scratching his face. He punched her in the face, hitting her lip. Evelyn could taste blood. He dodged at her and she jumped on top of him. He fell to the floor, his leg at an odd angle. Evelyn briefly looked up to see a group of students gathering. Evelyn kneed his face and stood up, putting her hands in front of her. He dodged at her and she tried to run. He grabbed her legs and threw her to the ground. Then she felt something sharp go into her upper thigh. She kicked him hard in his groin and saw him drop a knife. Evelyn dodged for it, but some of her friends took her by the arms and drug her away. Some kids were doing the same thing with Bo.

Finally her friends got her calmed down and cleaned up. The tardy bell rang and they all ran to class. Evelyn had Literature. She hobbled in and luckily the teacher wasn't there. She saw Vincent and sat next to him. He expected a smile and a hello, but he got none.

She put her head down on the desk and muttered, "I can't believe you are related to that bastard." She looked up and saw that he wanted to ask 'What happened now?' or something like that.

"Your idiot brother and I ended up getting into a physical fight. I believe that he'd be worse off if he hadn't pulled a knife on me. My lip was bleeding and I have a gash on my thigh."

"Every quiet!" yelled the teacher causing everyone to jump. "To get ready for our new book, we are doing a partner project. I will let you pick your partner, so don't make me regret it. You will be given a topic and will research it. Then next week you will present your finding in a speech."

Then the teacher went around giving topics. Of course Vincent and Evelyn were together. They got conscientious objector. They spent the period on their computers researching and talking on SecondClass about the fight. Vincent e-mailed Bo and told him that he had to drive himself home. After school Vincent gave his brother the keys while Evelyn sat under her tree. Bo usually wasn't aloud to drive because his mother didn't trust him. When Evelyn's mother came she introduced her to Vincent and her mother let him get in. She didn't find him freakish, because she herself had a fake eye. It was on the same side in fact, so she felt a connection with him. Evelyn was happy about this.

Evelyn and Vincent had spent a great deal of effort on their presentation. By 5:30 PM they were done.

"Let's take a walk," said Evelyn.

They went outside and walked around. The sky was cloudy and a big bang of thunder frightened them both. Evelyn talked to Vincent about her life and before he knew it, they were at a graveyard. Evelyn led him to a mausoleum. She sat down and closed her eyes. A smile crept onto her face. She opened her eyes and saw that Vincent was still standing.

"Come, sit," she said patting the ground near her. Vincent did as told and she rested her head on him. His arm found it's way around her waist, but after a few seconds he took it back like it was on fire. Evelyn sighed and they sat there for a bit longer, just looking out over the gravestones.

"I come here to think," she said. "It's usually pretty quiet."

Then they sat there a while longer until another bang of thunder shook the ground.

"We should get back," she said.

Vincent immediately stood up and offered his hand. She took it and thanked him. Then they walked back. It began to pound rain as they entered an empty street. They both stopped and Evelyn looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and arms welcoming the rain. She began to spin in circles, smiling widely. Vincent watched her. He loved her smile. He just wished he could tell her how beautiful she was.


	4. Lines Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sinclairs.

Sorry that it's a short chapter. And sorry that it took so long. I've been busy with Choir and Warrior Idol (my school's version of American Idol). I made it to the top 10. The school's still voting… Well enjoy.

The next day at school was uneventful. Just the usual singing in the morning, death glares at Bo, and class with Vincent. Last period they had choir and Vincent noticed that the teacher stared at Evelyn for far too long. As the choir rang out with the words, "I love you so" Vincent saw Eve's and the teachers eyes meet. They smiled and then the man smirked. Vincent became jealous. True, she was not his, but she shouldn't be this man's either. The final bell rang and Evelyn quietly left the room with Eric behind her. Vincent quietly followed. He watched as Eric put an arm around her waist and lead her to his office. They shut the door. Vincent prayed that no one would come by, as he lay down on the ground staring under the door and listening.

"You were so perfect today," Eric said.

"Thank you," said Evelyn quietly.

"Something is on your mind, what is it?"

"I heard you with Mandy. I saw the other day with that woman. What do you think you're doing!"

Evelyn walked towards the door.

Eric spoke with a lot of emotion, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Mandy had been getting me so… hyped. She's liked me. She came to see me. You can't deny that her voice is nice, of course not as loverly as yours. Nothing happened between us. But anyway, she came on to me and I had only wished she was you. And with Sandra… I wanted you by my side. I pretended she was you. Is there anything wrong with missing you? Okay, I like you… A LOT. Just please, tell me you… like… me… too?"

Evelyn walked to Eric. "Yes, I like you too. I like you a lot."

Vincent pulled himself away from the door. He paced outside it instead and ten minutes later, Evelyn came out.

"Oh Vincent! Were you waiting for me? I'm sorry! I had to help our choir teacher with something."

Vincent peered into the room as the man waved at him.

"I suppose you have to go home now. I'll walk you Vincent," she turned to Eric and whispered "I'll be right back."

Vincent and her walked as she talked, "I have to stay for him a lot. He's demanding. He's just trying to get me into good shape to be the new director. I had to go get a music sheet, but I don't think he'll mind me walking you."

When they hugged Vincent was stiff. She said goodbye and he didn't even look at her. He drove off and Evelyn got the music sheet and returned to the room. Eric was expecting a make-out session. Evelyn wasn't so sure that it was right anymore. Vincent made her re-think. She could tell that he was dying to tell her something. She wished she knew what it was. When she got to the room Eric closed the door behind her. He then put his arms around her. She frowned.

"Do you ever stop and think that maybe this is wrong?"

"What? I'm in my twenties, I'm not that old."

"It's not really that your old. It's just... the lines of students and teachers shouldn't cross."

"Well they have, and I can't lose you now. You are all I have. I have no friends or anything. You've seen how students respond to me other than Mandy. And she... her personality bites. But you... you are a gem. And I don't want to let you go."

"Well... maybe we should just slow things down. Take it easy."

"Maybe..."

Back in the truck Bo yelled at Vincent about Evelyn. All he could think about was how she was screwing up her life and how he would never be the same.


End file.
